Different Sides, Same Old Lies
by Cataluna87
Summary: Title makes no sense!I swear the story is better than it sounds.Please read and Please Rate&Review! And I'm sorry the Chap's are so short! D:
1. Chapter 1

"My sixteenth birthday." I sighed and looked at my reflection in the full length mirror. The dress that Mother had bought me was pretty, but nothing compared to hers. She had also put my hair up against my request of keeping it down. "Come in!" I called, hearing a light knock at my bedroom door. The door opened and my father peeked in. "Are you ready to go baby girl?" I smiled and nodded. My family was an odd one. My mother, she was the leader of a group of vampires. Father, was the alpha of a group of wolves. Mother and Father ran away together when they found out Mother was pregnant with my eldest brother, Ron. A year later she had Joey, then Jared. Then me. We were all only a year apart. After Ron was born, they made a new clan/pack. They called it the 'Rebel Clan'. Mother hated me. She didn't try to hide the fact that she has hated me since the day I was born. I think it's because I took Daddy's attention away from her. She knew, if it was between me or her, he would choose me. Mother had tried to get rid of me several times. Once when I was 3, she threw me in a lake to try and drown me. When I was 6 she tried to leave me in the forest. And the last time was when I was 10, she stabbed me. All of her attempts to kill me didn't work, so she gave up and decided to make my life a living hell. I knew it was going to worse now, since this was my becoming of age party. I was so nervous; I clung to Daddy as we all walked to the clearing. We lived far back in the woods, so that no one would find our clan. As we reached the clearing, a boy about my age, if not a year older, stepped out in front of me, holding out his hand. He had shortish brown hair, and honey colored eyes. I smiled and took his hand, and he pulled me to the middle of the clearing. The music was playing and everyone was dancing. "You look very pretty tonight." Cyril whispered in my ear. I giggled. "Thanks. You look quite handsome yourself." He smiled and held me close. Cyril and I have been best friends since we were 5, when he joined our clan with his mom and dad. I trusted him with my life, and I would definantly give my life for him. At the end of the song we all clapped and cheered. I smiled at the look Cyril made at the next song that came on. "'Cuz every time we touch, my heart is beating and every time we kiss I swear I can fly, can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last. Need you by my side. 'Cuz every time we touch I feel the static, and every time we kiss I reach for the sky, Can't you feel my heart beat slowly? I won't let you go. Want you in my life" I sang along to the music as we danced. As the song ended, Cyril and I were close together, my leg around his waist and his hand at the small of my back. I smiled at him, watching the blush creep into his cheeks. My smile faded as we stared into each other's eyes. Next thing I knew, my lips were pressing against his. We both blushed and backed up from each other. I walked over to sit next to Daddy. He sighed as I sat down. "I can't believe you're already of age." He whined. I laughed. "It's not that surprising, Daddy." He chuckled and hugged me. "Where's you knight in shining armor?" He asked. I looked around. "I don't know. I'll go find him." I stood up and walked through large groups of people. No one had seen Cyril since the dance. After everyone had gone home, I looked around for him everywhere, still not seeing him. 'He probably just went home. He was saying he didn't feel good the other day.' I sighed and went home, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. A few days later and no sign of him. His mom said he used to run off for days at a time when he wanted time to think. I made myself believe that's where he was. That night, Daddy was teaching me to change forms quickly. "Ok, Raeda. Focus on what your wolf looks like, let your inner wolf come lose, don't fight her." I nodded and was about to try, when a scream came from the direction of our home. The scream was high, long, and inhuman. Daddy took off towards the house, me at his heels.


	2. Chapter 2

As we reached the house, Daddy made a motion for me to stop. We crept over to the window and peered inside, I bit my tongue to keep from screaming. Ron and Jared, covered in blood and gore, were dead on the floor. I didn't see Joey, but I knew he was dead as well. The men that killed them were standing in front of my mother, closing in on her. Daddy snarled and jumped in between them, moving them away from her. "Jason, why are you protecting this parasite?" One of the men yelled at him. I stiffened at the sound of my father's name. "Because this parasite is my mate!" He snapped. I leaned towards him, and then screamed when my hair was yanked roughly from behind. Daddy looked wide eyed over at me. The man lifted me by the hair and sniffed my neck. "This is one of the hybrids!" He yelled out. "Then kill it!" The man that held me grinned and held a knife to my throat. "NO!" Daddy then himself onto the man and tackled him to the ground. "Run Raeda! Run!" He screamed. I got to my feet and jumped over the man on the floor. I stopped and turned around when I was just outside the doorway. "Daddy!" The man he had tackled was unconscious or dead. He jumped to his feet and ran to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the woods with him. Father changed into a large wolf and I jumped onto its back. After running for about 10 minutes, Daddy stopped and shifted back, dragging me over to a bush. He pulled the bush aside, revealing an opening to a small cave. "Get in." He ordered. "And don't come out until I come and get you." I nodded and he kissed my forehead before running back in the direction we came. I waited, and cried for two days straight, Daddy didn't show up. I crawled out of the cave on the third day, slowly making my way back home. As I reached my home, I froze. It had been burned to the ground. Tears started running down my face as I cried out for my father. When I finally found him, I wished I hadn't. My father was dead as well, neck snapped and a dagger in his chest. I ran to the only place I knew to go, Cyril's home. When I knocked on the door, an older version of Cyril opened the door. "Hey Mom! There's a girl at the door!" Cyril's mother came to the door. "Oh my god, Raeda!" She opened her arms and I ran into them, sobbing. She shut the door and we made our way to the couch. "Cyril is... Cyril is dead, Raeda." I looked at her, my eyes widened. "What. No... No!" I screamed and cried as she pulled me closer, tears streaming down her face along with mine. I cried for hours with his mother holding me close. When she stopped crying, I didn't. Finally, I had no more tears to cry. The older version of Cyril, which I found out, was Cyril's older brother, Cody, came down the stairs, carrying a tiny box, about the size of a baseball. "Raeda." I looked at him and he tossed the box to me. "It has your name on it. It was in his room." I nodded and opened the box, I bit my lip. Inside was a silver locket, shaped like a heart, a rose engraved on the front of it. I opened the locket to see Cyril smiling back at me. On the other side, words were engraved into it. It said 'When you cry, I'll wipe away all of your tears. When you scream, I'll fight away all of your fears. I'll hold your hand for all of these years, as long as you still hold on to me. I'll Love you forever, Cyril.' 'I'll love you as long as I live Cyril' I thought to myself. I stood up calmly and ran out the door. I ran as far and as fast as I could, not really caring where I ended up. I shifted into a wolf so I could run faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks I hunted animals to eat, and I took a few charms from a street market. One to change my eyes, one to change my hair, another to change my skin, and a last one to change my voice. In all it came to 2 earrings, a necklace, and a hair clip. Every two months I would change places, when the humans would notice the cattle or deer missing. I slept in a tall tree, or a small cave. Or just on the forest floor. I never removed the locket. I always wore it, no matter what I was doing. About a year since the accident happened, I was hunting around in Transylvania, when I had eaten, I crawled into a small but deep cave. I fell asleep listening to the crickets. "Well, what's a pretty little girl like you doing in a place like this?" I sat up quickly when I heard the unknown voice. "Who are you?" I asked, glaring at the old woman who had woken me up. The woman just giggled in a creepy way and looked at me. "Judging by the strength in your voice, you're very healthy. Mm yes, you will do just fine." I sneered at her. "Wha-…" My question was cut off by a sharp object painfully entering the skin on the back of my neck. I swayed as the woman cackled and everything went black… "Ugh. My head." I groaned. I opened my eyes and tried to move my arms, but I found out quickly that I was chained to a wall. "Oh, you're awake. Good, they like it when the people are awake." I tilted my head, staring down at the woman. "Who?" You ask, curiously. She flashed a smile. "Why, the demons of course! That's why you're here. You are my offering." She giddily jumped and clapped her hands. I stared at her like she had grown another head. "What the hell do you mean demons? I'll be damned if I'm anyone's offering!" I screeched as she made her way to the large barred gate. "Bye-bye dear!" She called and I screamed after her. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DEMONS? GET YOUR CRAZY OLD ASS BACK IN HERE AND ANSWER ME!" I snarled, pulling, yanking, and twisting against my binds, trying to break them. After a few minutes I sighed and bowed my head in a silent defeat. My head jerked back up again when I heard someone chuckling, further back in the cave. "You know, it's not very wise to be screaming 'what demons,' when you're in the demons' home." A very deep, rumbling voice came from the dark. I narrowed my eyes, trying to see into the dark. All I could see were a pair of bright red eyes. "Who are you?" I asked as calmly as possible. The voice was a little closer when it answered. "I am one of the demons that live in this cave." It answered; the tone of its voice told me it was smiling. I tilted my head again. "Come into the light." I told it, wanting to see the owner of the voice. I heard scuffling and scratching noises. A few seconds later the noises stopped and the voice spoke again. "Close your eyes." I frowned. "Not a chance." "Then I won't let you see me." I sighed and slowly closed my eyes. I heard the scuffling sound again. "Now you can open your eyes." The voice said, definitely closer. I cautiously opened my eyes, and then blinked. In front of me was a boy, with light grey skin that had a bluish tint to it. His hair was long and black. His ears were elongated and pointed, with several earrings lining the edges of them. Two horns were sticking out of his head, and he had strange black designs on his face, neck, chest and arms. He smirked as I looked at him. "Well? I'm what she meant by demon." He sneered.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't flinch. "How long have you been in here?" I asked my voice barley over a whisper. He frowned at me. "That's the question you're gonna ask?" He sounded slightly confused. "Oh sorry, can I know your name?" I stared at him, waiting for an answer. "I... Uh… What?" He looked at me like I had asked him to do the Macarena. "You have a name don't you?" He nodded. "Then can I hear it?" "Um… Micah…" He sounded very confused now. "Why didn't you start struggling when you saw me? Or scream, or cry or whatever? And 'how long have you been in here' isn't usually one of the first things people ask when they see us, much less ask us for our names." I shrugged, or tried to. "Why would I scream or cry or struggle? You haven't made yourself seem like a threat to me so I saw no reason to. Also, I would think you would like to have a conversation instead of being screamed at or cursed at." He opened his mouth to say something, and then thought better of it. "Hey, um… Micah?" He looked at me. "Yes?" "Could you possible get me down from here? I have officially lost all feeling in my arms and I think I yanked one out of socket." I grimaced. He thought about it for a minute, and then nodded. "Fine, but I have to keep a chain around you ankle." I nodded. "Fine with me." He walked over and used his claws to unlock the chains, grabbing my waist when I started to fall. "There." He said as he sat me down on the ground. "Thank you, Micah." He nodded. "I don't know your name." He stated, sitting down beside me. "It's Raeda." I muttered, biting my lip as I yanked my arm back in place. "Raeda." He looked over at me. "How did she get a hold of you?" I sighed. "I was sleeping and she snuck up on me. She drugged me or something." "Ah…" We sat in silence for a moment then he spoke up again. "You don't seem very frightened." I looked over at him. "Certain advantages come when you spend most of your life with the beings that go bump in the night." I chuckled darkly. "What are you hiding from?" His voice held a tone that of a curious child. "Myself. I'm not very pleased with what I had in the past so I ran away from it. It was all I could do." I lay back on the ground and closed my eyes. "All the time I wish I could redo what had been done." I whispered, opening my eyes again. "Mh." Was all he said. A few minutes later he jumped up. "My brothers are awake." I stared up at him. "Please tell me that I don't have to go back on that thing." I whined and he chuckled. "You don't. They will probably mess with you but nothing serious." I nodded. He held out a hand to help me stand up and I gladly took it. "Micah!" There was a blur and Micah was on his back, one of his brothers sitting on his stomach. Micah wheezed. "God, Luka! Get off!" Luka laughed and climbed off his brother. I stared at him. He looked fairly normal except for his horns, claws, fangs, ears and gold cat-like eyes. His hair was long and red. He finally noticed me standing there and he looked down at Micah. "Who's she?" He asked. "That's Raeda." Micah whispered, still trying to catch his breath. "Wow." He looked over at me. "You got him to let you down, told him your name, and who knows what else, and you're still alive! That's a pretty good record. Micah usually kills the offering befo-…" Micah cut him off. "Luka! Shut up!" Luka frowned down at him. "What? You do." I sent a confused look to Micah and he shook his head. "So what are we gonna do with her?" Luka plopped down beside Micah. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Eep!" I jumped and squeaked when I felt someone grab my hips. Micah rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Raeda. That's just Aran." I heard laughter behind me and turned around to see another boy with white-blond hair. Like his brothers, he had horns and pointed ears as well. Across his shoulders and down both arms, he also had black markings. Behind him was another one. He had silver hair, sad golden eyes, horns, claws, pointed ears, and his skin was pale, but had a small, natural tan. "That's Koda." Luka said from behind me. Koda looked at me for a second then walked past me to sit by his brothers. "So is there an order to you four or what?" Micah smiled, but it was Luka that jumped up. "Aran is the oldest, and then it's Micah, then Ryce, then Koda, then me!" He grinned at me and I chuckled. "Who's Ryce?" I asked and everyone looked behind me. I sighed. "I guess that was a stupid question huh?" They all nodded. I turned around. Ryce's hair was a few shades darker than Koda's its semi-long. His eyes were a deep, piercing red, he didn't have any horns but he still had the claws and pointed ears. He also had a red marking under his left eye. He stared down at me then looked at the other four behind me then back at me. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice soft yet dangerous.


	5. Chapter 5

"My name is Raeda." I responded, looking straight into his eyes. "Why are you here?" "Some phsyco woman drugged me then chained me in here while I was out." "And yet I didn't hear anyone scream." He said. "I don't scream." He smirked for a second. "How did you get down?" I sighed. "I had popped my arm out of socket and I asked Micah to unlock me so I could pop it back." "And he did." His gaze flickered behind me. "He kept me on a chain." I said, wiggling my foot a little so the chain rattled. Suddenly, he reached forward and cupped my chin, pulling me closer to him. He studied me for a moment then, with a sigh, let me go. I heard shuffling behind me and I knew one of them had gotten up. I felt an arm across my shoulders and saw Luka. "Can we keep her? It would be nice to have someone to play with." He pleaded. Ryce pulled me towards him again, and then leaned forward. "Why are you wearing charms?" He asked so quietly I almost didn't hear him. "For my own safety, if others don't know what I truly look like then I am safer." I replied. He reached his hand towards my face and gently pulled out my earrings. I grimaced at the tingling I felt as my eyes went back to normal. My clip that changed the texture and color of my skin was next, then lastly my necklace, which controlled the color of my hair. After my charms were removed and all the effects were gone, I opened my eyes and glanced at the guys' faces. Aran looked amused, Luka, was shocked, Koda, looked weary, Micah was smiling. Lastly, I turned and looked at Ryce. His face betrayed no emotion though his eyes did. Shock, surprise, anger, pain, recognition, and one other emotion I couldn't figure out. I looked at his hand; he was holding the locket that Cyril had given me! "Hey! That's mine, I want it back!" He looked at me. "Why is it important? It's just a trinket." I glared at him. "It is not just a trinket! It was supposed to have been given to me by someone I cared about! Now give it back!" He opened the locket and looked inside, reading the inscription. "This Cyril, he was close to you?" I felt my eyes tear up. "Yes. He was very important to me, that locket is all I have of him. Now please, give it back." He made a sound in his throat and clipped the locket back around my neck. "Thank you." I whispered. He nodded. Luka spoke up again. "So can we?" He nodded slightly. "Fine." Was all he said before he turned and walked into the dark. I frowned after him. Koda walked quickly past me and followed his brother into the dark.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked curiously after them, jumping slightly when someone placed their hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about him, he's always like that." Aran said, giving my shoulder a squeeze. I smiled lightly at him, giggling when Luka's stomach growled. "Do any of you know a way out of here?" I asked, looking at them. "No, only Ryce does. None of us want to ask him either." Aran said. I frowned. "Then I'll ask." I stated, starting to head in his direction. "NO!" All three of them yelled at once, making me jump. "Are you crazy?" "He is already angry!" "Do you want him to rip your head off?" The three of them started tossing questions at me and I sighed. "No, so what, and no." I replied to their questions. "So what? He isn't very um... social when he's angry. He just might kill you, Raeda!" I rolled my eyes. "And if he does then there's nothing to be done about it. Look, I doubt he will kill me over one little question." The others looked at each other, and I turned without another word and walked into the darkness.

(Ryce's P.o.V)

I sat down quickly and buried my face in my hands. "Ryce?" I didn't have to look up to know it was Koda "Rye, are you ok?" I shook my head. "What's wrong, man? It's that girl isn't it? If you want I can go back and tell Luka you changed your mind.. I doubt he has gotten attached to her yet. We can get rid of her if you want." My head shot up so fast I got dizzy. "No! I mean no. Don't get rid of her. Luka was right, it has been to long since we have had a... Pet." Koda looked thoughtful for a moment. "What were you thinking, Ryce? After you took off her charms. You had a funny look on your face." I stayed silent. "You know her from somewhere... Don't you? You arrived in here a little longer than a year ago, and the look on your face when you saw the locket... You looked like you were in pain." His tone was soft. I swallowed hard. "It's a complicated story, Koda." "So you did know her!" He sounded slightly excited by this new piece of information. I glared at him. "If you tell anyone about what I am about to tell you, I will rip you apart. Got it?" He nodded. "Got it." Before I could say anything else I heard something a little to my left. "Later." He whispered and I nodded, watching him walk away before turning to whoever it was in the dark. I expected it to be Luka, so I was shocked when I saw Raeda standing there instead. She smiled cautiously and I felt my heart lurch. I turned around quickly so she couldn't see my face. "What?" I ground out; in the best voice I could manage. "I wanted to know if you knew a way out of here. You know, outside?" I growled inwardly. "What? Tired of us already? Don't want to stay near the demons? What are you going to do? Run home to your daddy?" I growled, twisting around to look at her again. Her eyes turned red and she snarled at me. "You know what Jack ass? Forget it! All I was asking for was so that your brothers could go get some food and wouldn't be hungry anymore!" She lowered her voice so she wasn't yelling anymore. "I don't know what it is I did that made you hate me. I didn't yell, scream or cuss at you. I didn't beg for my life. I didn't call you nasty names or offend you... So whatever it is, I'm sorry ok?" She turned away from me. "And just so you know, I wouldn't have gone running to Daddy... Because Daddy is dead. My parents and my three older brothers died, around the same time I found out my best friend was dead as well." I moved over so I could see part of her face. She turned her head to look at me; her eyes now a bright blue and brimmed with tears. "I was in love with him, and I never got the chance to tell him that..." I winced, but I knew she didn't see. "I won't ever beg for my life. I might have once, but not anymore, since I don't have anything to live for." She closed her eyes and the tears ran down her face. I bit my lip, trying to resist the urge to go to her. 'Oh fuck it.' I silently walked over to her and stood in front of her, unsure of what I should do. I placed my hand on her shoulder and the next thing I knew; she had her arms around my waist and was holding on to me as if her life depended on it. I rubbed her back softly and whispered small words of comfort. After a few minutes she pulled away, rubbing her eyes. After a second, she looked up at me, her expression horrified and embarrassed. "I am so sorry. " She said, blushing. I smirked. "Don't worry about it." I thought for a second. I pointed to a wall, and then made sure she was looking. "On the wall, at the very top, there is an opening, it's really dark.. But it's big enough for anyone to get through, it's the beginning of a small tunnel, it goes straight out." I directed and she looked up at me. "Thank you." I nodded and she smiled, before running off towards the front of the cave to tell my brothers. "Time to talk." Koda walked out behind me and I nodded again, turning around to follow him.


	7. Chapter 7

(Raeda's P.o.V)

I wiped away all traces that I had been crying, while stumbling through the dark. I stepped into the dim light when I saw the boys. "Hey." Luka turned around quickly and pounced at me. I 'ooffed' when he knocked into me, knocking me onto my back with him straddling my waist. "RAEDA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" He nuzzled my neck and I chuckled. "Yes, Luka I am alive now will you please get off of me?" He grinned and stood up, offering me his hand. I took it and pulled myself up. "So, how did you ask him and still be alive?" Aran looked up at me and smirked. I opened my mouth to say something but someone else interrupted me. "Does it really matter Aran? Raeda, did you find out how?" I smiled and nodded at Micah. "He said there was an opening at the top of that wall, it's really dark but it is big enough for anyone to go through. It leads to a small tunnel that will lead us outside." The three boys exchanged surprised looks then grinned at me. "Raeda, I think I'm gonna enjoy having you living with us." Aran stated, slinging his arm over my shoulders. I tilted my head. "And why is that?" "'Cuz you can get the boss man to tell you anything!" I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him. "Ok, I'm just getting hungrier! Let's go already!" Luka whined. Micah frowned. "What about Ryce and Koda?" "We are coming as well." Koda waltzed out of the darkness, Ryce slowly trailing behind him. Our eyes met and he looked away quickly. "Ok then let's go!" Luka grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the wall I had pointed to. The others chuckled and followed us. When we had reached the wall, Ryce stepped forward. I'll go first, then ya'll follow me k?" we nodded and he turned to the wall. He jumped at the wall, using his claws to help him cling to the wall and he climbed up. After a few seconds, we heard his voice calling down to us. "Ok, next!" Luka looked over his shoulder. "We should let Raeda go next. Then we can go." The others nodded and Micah stepped forward. I raised my eyebrow at him and he smirked at me. "What? I'm the tallest." I sighed. He was the tallest, though they were all taller than me. "So unfair." I huffed and they looked at me confused. "What is?" Aran asked. "You're all taller than me... That sucks." They laughed; I could even hear Ryce laughing above me. "Well, we are guys..." Luka stated. I nodded and turned to the wall. I heard Micah step closer to me and I flinched when he grabbed my waist. "Sorry…" He muttered, sounding a little hurt. I leaned my head back so I could whisper into his ear. "Your hands are freakin' cold" I whispered, giggling. He chuckled and lifted me up. "Reach out your hands Raeda. I'll pull you up." I reached my hands up at Ryce's command and gripped his hands tightly when I felt his hands in mine. Micah moved his grip to my ankles and I gasped as I was suddenly staring Ryce in the eyes. He smirked and pulled me towards him, but my foot got caught on the ledge and I tripped, sending us both backwards, him on his back and me on top of him. I bit my lip and blushed as I looked down at him. He… he was smiling? I blushed harder and quickly crawled over him. He sat up and looked back at me with an evil grin on his face. 'Oh shit I'm screwed.' I moved a little backwards and his grin faded. He blinked once then called back down to the others. "Ok, The rest of you come on up." One by one they quickly climbed into the tunnel. "Lead the way boss." Aran muttered and gestured to the dark in front of us.


	8. Chapter 8

He huffed and stood, walking straight into the dark. We looked at each other, and then quickly followed. I smiled to myself when Luka grabbed my hand. We had been walking in silence for a few minutes when I felt someone behind us, and then said person decided to slap my ass. I yelped loudly and quickly swung my free hand around. SMACK! The sound echoed through the tunnel and I heard everyone freeze. Whoever I slapped hissed. "Whoever just slapped my ass deserved that." I growled and tugged on Luka's hand to make him walk faster with me. I stuck my free hand out so I had some sort of sense as to where I was going. I stopped when I felt my hand connect with someone's back. "Sorry" I muttered, then blushed when I heard Ryce chuckle. I felt him come closer than bend down to whisper in my ear. "Sin mo chailin." He straightened up and walked forward again. I couldn't move. My body felt like it was frozen and stuck to the ground. 'He... He sounded like…No... It's impossible... Get it together Raeda... It was just a coincidence... That's all.' I shook my head and walked with Luka again, leaning into his warmth. As we reached the opening, everything started to get a little brighter and we could all see again. I looked around until I spotted what I was looking for. "ARAN!" He jumped when I yelled his name and grinned sheepishly at me. "Uh… I slipped?" I growled low in my throat. "Of course you did." I ground out sarcastically. I started walking towards him and I saw Ryce come to stop me out of the corner of my eye. "Raeda! Cuimhnigh ce tu fein agus a bhfuil tu ar ti e a dheanamh!" I froze and turned my now glowing red eyes over to Ryce. "Stop talking to me like that! No one else is allowed to speak to me in that language! Especially not you!" I near screamed at him. He flinched and I bared my fangs, which were growing longer by the second, at him. "Whoa…" I glanced at Micah and saw his eyes wide and confused. I blinked and realized I was crouched in a lunging position. I quickly straightened up and, with one last glare to Aran and Ryce, stalked to the end of the tunnel. I looked up at the full moon and sighed. 'What is happening to me?' "Raeda?" I turned my head and looked at Luka. "Yes?" "You're not human." I lowered my gaze and shook my head. "What are you?" "I'm a hybrid. Half Lycan and half Vamp." He slid up beside me. "I didn't know Lycans still existed." I nodded. "There are very few of us left." He nodded and smiled at me. "Can I see?" I frowned. "See what?" "Your wolf." I looked up at him and he blushed. "Sorry, if you don't want to show me you don't have to." I smiled. "I'll show you, but I can't be in here. How about we go get something to eat, then I'll show you afterwards?" He beamed and nodded, quickly jumping down from the ledge and onto the grassy ground. "Ok, Raeda. You jump and I'll catch you!" He promised and I laughed. "Thanks but no thanks Luka. I'd rather get down on my own." He pouted a little but nodded. I stepped to the very edge and closed my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I pushed off the side of the wall with all my strength... With the way I had pushed off the ledge, I was spinning rapidly. When I felt I was high enough I did one… two… three, front flips before landing neatly on my feet. I opened my eyes and saw everyone except Ryce staring at me, mouths open. I smiled. "If you could do that then I didn't need to lift you before did I?" I shook my head. "Nope." Micah tilted his head. "Then why didn't you say something?" I gave a flirty smile and sashayed past him. "Maybe 'cuz I wanted you to touch me." I murmured teasingly, giggling when I saw him blush.


	9. Chapter 9

I turned my head to look expectantly over my shoulder. "Well? Are you gonna follow or just stand there with your mouths open?" They looked at each other and started to walk after me. "Hey, Raeda?" I looked up at Aran as he moved to walk beside me. "Yes?" I was still irritated about him touching me, but demon or no demon, guys were guys. "I really am sorry. I was just playing around and I didn't know you would get that mad about it." I looked over at him and saw him staring at the ground. "I know you were only teasing… I'm just really tired and cranky. I'm sorry for overreacting but you'll find out soon enough not to mess with me when I'm like that." I smirked at him and he smiled. "So… I'm forgiven?" I chuckled. "Yes, you're forgiven." He then turned and stepped in front of me, opening his arms. I gave him a confused look for a second before realizing what he wanted. I smiled and stepped towards him, wrapping my arms around his torso as he enveloped me in a huge bear hug. I looked back over my shoulder and saw Micah, and Luka smiling. Koda looked like he was about to be sick, and Ryce was at the back of the group, head bowed and his pointed ears pressed back against his skull. I frowned and bit my lip. 'I shouldn't have screamed at him like that…' I ducked under Aran's arm and waved for the four of them to keep going. They nodded and started walking again, leaving me behind with Ryce. "Um… Ryce?" He raised his head to look at me, eyes narrowed slightly, like he expected me to scream at him again. I took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry that I screamed at you like that, it wasn't your fault and I shouldn't have lost control. I was upset, tired, cranky and hungry… Not a good combination when it comes to me. I got so frustrated when you spoke to me in that language, that's how Cyril used to speak to me, to calm me down when I was upset, hurt, angry, sad… You sound so much like him that it hurts me… I get so confused and angry... I blame myself for whatever happened to him. I wasn't there for him like all those times he was there for me and that made me angry at myself." I stopped, not meaning to spill out all of that. "You really loved him didn't you…? " It wasn't a question. "With all my heart." Was my reply. He stepped forward and hugged me. "Ta me chomh leithsceil… Me riamh I gceist a ghortu leat." I bit my lip again and nodded. "I know you didn't." He let me go and we both took a step back. "Hey. Raeda! Ryce! Come look at this!" Ryce sighed and gave me a crooked smile. I gave him a light smile back and we started walking towards the other four.


End file.
